Camping
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. Il faisait vraiment très très froid. Et Hinata ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais derrière lui, dans cette même tente, il y avait Kageyama, le seul type qu'il réussissait à haïr et idolâtrer en même temps.


**Camping**

Résumé : **Il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. Il faisait vraiment très très froid. Et Hinata ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais derrière lui, il y avait Kageyama, le seul type qu'il réussissait à haïr et idolâtrer en même temps.  
><strong>

Pairing :** Kagehina (qui dit mieux :D ? Best pair ever \o/)**

Rating : **K+**

Genre : **C'est tout mignon, tout beau, et dégoulinant d'amour x)**

Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Haruichi Furudate, je ne fais que mumuse avec ses personnages x)**

N/A :** OLAAA ! :D**

**Bon, premier texte en français sur Hakyuu! XD Faut dire que sur le coup, j'suis plutôt fière de moi ! :D  
>J'ai découvert le manga un mois plus tôt, et comme toute fujoshi qui a lu ce manga, le Kagehina est devenu mon OTP dans Haikyuu! (avec Kenma et Kuroo chez les Nekoma, je pouvais pas demander mieux XD). Après Kuroko no Basket, voilà Haikyuu! XD Je suppose que chaque manga se rapportant au sport va devenir de l'inspiration yaoiste x)<br>**

**Dans tous les cas, Haikyuu! n'en reste pas moins un manga génial, et pis, savez quoi ? En Avril 2014, l'anime sort \o/ Hallelujah XD ! (et je suis sûr que dans quelques mois, le fandom français sera rempli :D - ou pas /SBAAAF/)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. <em>Il faisait vraiment très très froid.<em>

Hinata dormait - ou essayait de dormir. Il faisait tellement froid que, même habillé avec un pull et un sweat, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il grelottait, son corps tremblait, et être recroquevillé sur lui-même n'était pas sa position préférée pour dormir.

Derrière lui, il y avait Kageyama.

Hinata ne sut pas dire s'il dormait ou s'il était encore éveillé. Il était dos à lui, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était le vent qui soufflait contre leur tente. Il ne pouvait pas non plus percevoir si sa respiration était lente et profonde, ou normale et irrégulière.

_Kageyama_.

Hinata détestait et idôlatrait ce nom. L'abruti qui s'appellait comme tel n'avait rien de sympathique, mais le passeur génie prénommé ainsi avait le talent de lui faire smasher n'importe quelle balle, peu importe le mur qui se dressait face à lui. Au final, il l'admirait en même temps qu'il ne pouvait le blairer plus qu'autre chose.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne détestait pas réellement Kageyama. Ce type, pourtant arrogant, avait été celui qui l'avait fait tenir à peine trente minutes sur un terrain de volleyball pour la première fois au collège. Il l'avait rabaissé avec des mots, et Hinata lui avait promis de le battre une fois qu'il serait devenu plus fort.

Semblerait que le sort en ait décidé autrement.

Kageyama était devenu celui qui le rendait plus fort. Il était celui qui lui faisait voir cette vue unique sur le terrain. Celui qui l'avait fait contrer des murs et qui le lui avait permis de les dégommer les uns après les autres. Il était, certes, le genre de type à gueuler sur tout ce qui bougeait quand ça ne lui plaisait pas, aussi grognon que Grincheux dans Blanche-Neige, mais il pouvait aussi se montrer sympa et pleins de bons conseils.

Et, par moment, Hinata arrivait sans aucune difficulté à lui trouver des cotés _adorables_ et _mignons_. Il était pourtant sûr et certain que ces deux mots ne correspondaient - mais alors pas du tout - à Kageyama, et comment diable il arrivait à lui trouver ce genre de choses parmi toutes ses manies désagréables, même Hinata n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid. Le vend soufflait toujours aussi fort. Et il ne savait toujours pas si Kageyama dormait.

Sa limite de curiosité poussée à bout, il posa sa main sur le dos de Kageyama. Il chuchota dans un bref murmure :

"Kageyama. Tu dors ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Juste le souffle du vent qui continuait à cogner contre leur tente. Kageyama ne bougea même pas, malgré la main posée entre ses omoplates sur son dos.

Hinata constata alors rapidement qu'il dormait. Mais il vit que Kageyama était chaud. Vraiment _chaud_. Même s'il n'y eu aucune réponse, sa main resta plaquée contre le dos du passeur. Elle semblait être envahie d'une douce chaleur, agréable et chaude. Hinata se surpris à penser que Kageyama pourrait être son remède contre le froid - et rigola intérieurement contre lui-même en se demandant bien comment est-ce qu'une idée pareille avait pu lui traverser l'esprit.

Mais à force d'y penser, Hinata se résigna. Il se redressa silencieusement dans son sac de couchage et s'approcha du corps endormi. Puis, il posa délicatement sa tête contre le dos de Kageyama. Il y eût cette odeur de fraîcheur si particulière chez lui qui lui monta à la tête lorsqu'il l'inspira profondément, avant qu'un soupir de bien-être ne sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres.

Il faisait chaud. Agréablement chaud.

Le froid qui l'empêchait de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tôt lui paraissait maintenant comme un lointain et mauvais souvenir. La chaleur de Kageyama le fit somnoler petit à petit dans un profond sommeil, où il en oublia complètement le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé contre le dos du passeur - et au diable ces questions, il s'y sentait bien, et si ça l'aidait à s'endormir, pourquoi pas.

L'instant d'après, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans un doux cocon rempli d'une douce chaleur.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue, c'était niais, j'y pouvais rien XD !<strong>

**En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire :3 Surtout que j'ai trouvé ça super mignon de faire réagir Kageyama à la fin \(O3O)/ Arf, c'était sooooow cute :'D x)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
